Valentine Milo
Character Information Valentine Milo '''(バレンタインミロ, Miro Barentain lit. Healthy/Strong Soldier), or simply '''Val (ヴァル, Varu) for short, is a Black Magician who is infamous for being a criminal who does whatever he wishes, he is mostly known for his signature magic True Darkness which earned him the title True Dark One (一真の闇, Ichi Shin no Yami), though he isn't truly evil nor does he have any evil intentions. Appearance Val is a young man, he is not muscular yet not fragile either, he has deathly pale skin that almost makes him look like a dead corpse when sleeping, he has short black hair with bangs, red eyes with narrow pupils and ponty teeth. As for clothing, Val prefers casual clothing, mostly a white shirt with long sleeves with a high collar, a purple tie around his neck and is not tied very well, black pants with a white belt around his waist, and black shoes. On some occasions, Val adds a black coat that reaches to his knees to wear on his white shirt. Personality Despite being called True Dark One and a criminal, Val has no evil intentions nor does he have any interest in doing any crimes, he simply does whatever he wishes though they may be a exaggerated sometimes such as breaking a door when angry. Val is calm, laid back and carefree most of the time, as well as non-caring for what happens around him. He does display a joy for watching destruction and chaos overlap around him even if he isn't the one who does them. Val has an anatagonistic and rude bahavior and disrespects peoples like noblemen thinking they are a bunch of idiots who think themselves as higher ups. However, despite these behaviors of him, Val does show a more compassionate and sympathy as well as acts that can be considered heroic such as defeating a criminal gang, helping a person in trouble and sparing his enemies, though these are explained in different from what they apear, the criminal gang annoying Val thus he decided to beat them, helping a person because he is hemophobic and doesn't wish to see blood coming from the person in danger and finally sparing his enemies because he doesn't wish to kill someone. Val is apparantly a glutton and eats alot of food that would make him gain alot of height but amazingly he doesn't gain any weight at all, his favorite food apears to be turkey and he even eats the bones themselves. Val always behaves casually and also in a rude manner such as picking his nose in public or cursing as he is also foul mouthed. He tends to ignore things he has no interest in even if it is something large such as important announcements, being chased by law enforcers and other similarities. Val suffers from a traumatic event he took in his childhood that has been marked in his life forever, though what exactly happened to him is unknown it has something to do with blood, a knife, a hand stained in blood and a dead corpse which is why he doesn't wish to see these kinds of things ever again. Abilities Val is notable for his great skill in close combat that he is called the best fighter in all of Tenebris City. He uses a fighting style which involves quick and powerful kicks and punches, as well as dirty tricks in battle, since he has no since of honor he can use any means to win, even if it includes outside help or using a weapon or something to be used as a weapon, though he has very little talent in weaponary, though he is quite adapt to the spikes he can grow from his body using he shapeshifting ability of True Darkness. He is very powerful in both strength and speed, though he is more noteably a faster runner and highly athletic, showing several acrobatic moves and high jumps, mostly within the city of Tenebris, jumping from building to building with ease. As for intelligence, Val is surprisingly highly intellectual and has great knowledge over the magical world. He is well aware of his own weaknessess and his magic's weaknessess which is why he always puts a plan before engaging in combat against his enemy. Magic True Darkness (真の闇, Shin no Yami): Magic Seal User ' '(魔法のシールユーザー, Mahō no Shīruyūzā): Trivia *Val's apearance is based on Charlie "Vlad" Staz from Blood Lad. *Val is my main character and protagonist. However, he can be categorized more as an anti-hero for his antagonistic behavior. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Human Category:Magician Category:Black Magician Category:Characters